


Against All Odds

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angel!Will Cipher, Demon!Dipper Gleeful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: It's no surprise that demons and angels despise each other. It's a known fact, an approved hatred. So when demon-hybrid Dipper is pair-mated with an angel named Will, his whole world is turned upside down.





	

*click*  
*clack clack clack*  
*beep*  
Search: | 

\---

Search: Dipp|

\---

Search: Dipper Gleeful 

Results : (1) Result. 

Gleeful Mason, 18 years old, ...

*click*

Name: Gleeful, Mason  
Nickname: Dipper  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Secondary Gender: Omega  
Personality: Abnormal/Atypical

\-- Read More --

*click*

Status: Not Mated  
(Anticipated) Partner: In Progress

"..."

GPA: 3.8  
(Anticipated) University: Gravity Falls University

"..."

Species: Demon-Human Hybrid

"...Eh?!"

\---

"Brother!"

Scoff.

"Mabel, what do you want?"

"The results for the rest were released. What'd you get?"

"98%, you?"

"Same." She smirks smugly at him. He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Are you still going to the cafe?"

"No, I'm going home. I need to finish up some paperwork for class."

"Really? Or is it because your mate assignment came in?" She giggles at the blatant unamused look her brother shoots her.

He shakes his head and continues walking, ignoring the mischievous snickers following close behind him. 

Dipper Gleeful was anything but an ordinary being. He was a demon-human hybrid, something fairly rare among species, unlike his twin sister who had somehow managed to carry demon-only genes. And, as if that weren't enough, his sister had presented as an alpha the same time he presented as an omega. He, on paper, looked incredibly weak and fragile. But in person, he was completely different. He sported fangs and a tail but had no horns like his demonic classmates. And unlike his demonic classmates with bright red eyes, his were a bright cyan blue. Instead of cowering, Dipper was feared and revered among his classmates as the hybrid with no qualms about fighting another student into submission. 

The only ammunition anyone truly had against him was...well...his lack of mate. ABO Health Mating Services had struggled for years to pair him with someone who could handle his brash personality. He wasn't submissive, so most alphas were completely out of the picture. Betas were...well, they were a definitely option but it was also difficult to pair an omega with a beta for biological reasons. He was a demon-human hybrid, so that threw out quite a few candidates there. And he had an atypical personality, meaning that he...er...well, he didn't pair well with most people. The ABO representatives had struggled for years, constantly keeping the Gleeful family updated in their endless search. 

But today they'd finally found one. 

His match. 

He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been checking the clock frequently all day. His great-uncle had messaged him at lunch about the ABO Services' package and his nerves drummed nervously the entire day. He gripped the leather strap of his messenger bag, listening to the silent squeak among the clacking of his and Mabel's shoes against the spotless tile. 

The entire walk home was even more strenuous than normal, with every rushed step seeming draining as he practically ran home. Mabel had followed closely, snickering softly behind him as she called taunts toward him. He ignored them because it would all be worth it. He would actually have a mate! He pants lightly as he walks through the garden and practically slams into the door as he opens it. The large package rests on a table and he immediately rushes towards it. 

He clicks his pocketknife out after tugging it out of his pocket as Mabel shuts the door behind them. She's huffing as she plops herself onto a chair, shooting him an exasperated look. He doesn't care. He cuts open the package easily and places the knife on the table before removing several items from the box.

A stuffed Manila file filled with neatly stacked, a thick book of rules and guidelines, various pamphlets about meeting your mate for the first time, and a...blue lamb? 

He holds the small stuffed animal in his hand curiously as he flips open the file. A picture is paper clipped to the inside of the file over descriptive information.

"Cipher, William"

He stares at the photo for a moment.

Light blue hair, soft blue eyes, no fangs. His eyebrows furrow as he feels Mabel suddenly lean over him. A demon wouldn't have such gentle features, much less a human. Something makes his stomach churn as he quickly scans through the profile.

Name: Cipher, William  
Nickname: None  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Secondary Gender: Alpha  
Personality: Abnormal/Atypical

His jaw clenches.

Status: Not Mated  
(Anticipated) Partner: Dipper Gleeful  
GPA: 3.6  
(Anticipated) University: Gravity Falls University

He stares at the next piece of information in petrified horror. The blue lamb drops from his hands onto the floor without a sound. 

Species: Angel  
Subspecies: Agape/Holy

"No..."

Mabel stiffens next to him and he knows she's seen the same thing. He grips the table tightly, grinding his teeth viciously.

"It's probably a mistake, brother." He hears Mabel offer but he knows. They both know.

The ABO Representatives never make a mistake. 

He forces himself to let go of the table and he lets out a heavy breath in an angry hiss. He straightens himself and loosens the black tie of his school uniform before letting out another heavy breath. He closes his eyes and counts. He could feel his tail twitch angrily behind him and he knows his temper won't fade that easily. He opened his eyes and looked down at the paperwork again. 

Those soft blue eyes stare up at him, now full of taunting innocence. Anger boils in him again and he whips around and storms away. He can hear Mabel sigh behind him as he slams the door open. He feels his wings hover around his body and he growls. 

He wouldn't have cared if it were a human because they were neutral. They were weak and fragile, and he wouldn't have to worry about his mate if they were weaker than him. But an angel. An Agape-Holy angel subspecies of all types. His fangs pierce into the inside of his bottom lip and he tastes the familiar metallic flavor. He runs hands through neat hair and crumbles to the floor in defeat.

Years. 

He'd waited years. 

It was all ruined.

\--

Will straightens the blue tie over his chest for the tenth time that hour. He checked his hair and checked his teeth, checked his tongue for any abnormality. He nibbled on his lip slightly before realizing he shouldn't. Soft blue eyes stare back at him in the mirror and he smiles.

So...his mate is a demon-human hybrid. That doesn't matter. 

He's excited.

He wipes his hands over the crisp white shirt one more time to remove any creases for a final time before tucking it, again, into black slacks. He looks at his reflection again before grinning. He runs a hand through soft blue hair one more time before he hears knocking on the door.

"Will, we have to go! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

He nods confidently before quickly making his way out of his room. 

William Cipher wasn't your average angel. Being an Agape Angel would be interesting enough, especially with how gentle the subspecies was. They were all omegas because of their soft nature. It was why presenting as an alpha came as a shock to everyone. Holy Angels were all alphas, and that's where they think he inherited it. Though...Will was as far from an alpha as it got. He wasn't weak, just shy. He was one of the strongest angels in his class, having invoked his powers earlier than most and enhanced them quicker than any. 

He shared several traits with the other angels, including his soft blue eyes and his pastel hair. He was a little on the short side, and he was leaner, but he refused to let it overcome his determination. On all accounts, William Cipher was the softest and most dangerous angel alive. 

His trainers were always careful with him, warning him to remain pure and steer clear from demons and evil. An angel of his caliber could easily become an archangel, as many had before him, which held the highest standard of horrifying evil. They rivaled Lucifer himself and few still lived today (if not in high-patrolled prisons). Therefore, it was a complete surprise to him when he had actually been paired with a demon. He never minded demons, even if he had absolutely no experience with them. He assumed they were just misunderstood, stereotyped and misjudged because of the Holy War that happened centuries ago. 

He was determined not to let it get in the way of loving Mr. Mason "Dipper" Gleeful.

When he'd seen the hybrid, he immediately blushed. The boy was so handsome, looking like the exact definition of an Eros Demon. He had to close the tab to avoid his friends seeing the reason for his flustered state initially. 

He couldn't lie, he was a little afraid. He wanted this to go well. But he was clumsy and self-conscious, often finding himself flustered and stuttering just thinking about seeing the hybrid in person. 

So, when he finally did, he did what any rational, cool-minded individual would do.

He blushes completely and almost trips over his own shoes. 

Will laughs nervously as he finally stands awkwardly in front of the hybrid (he's so tall!). Cyan eyes glare down at him and he feels a shiver run down his spine. His face heats further, to the point where he can feel the tips of his ears warm, and he can't help the nervous grin spread across his face.

"M-Mason?" His voice shakes and the boy sighs in blatant annoyance.

Were all demons so attractive? He doubted it. He was missing horns, but he could see a slim black tail flicking back and forth behind the talk figure and his heart thumps excitedly in his chest. He remembers how demons were "supposed" to look, and somehow this boy was even more breath-taking than the photo he'd been given.

"Yes?"

"O-Oh." Those eyes bore into him and he thinks he saw fangs. Oh, oh wow. 

"I-I um...I-I'm Will!" He quickly holds his hand out between them. He tries to steady it when he realizes it's shaking. 

The boy just stares at it in clear disgust. Will eventually puts his hand down and he feels tears well up, but he refuses to give up. He had been warned that this might not be easy. Demons were grudge-holding beings, and many had been taught to despite angels from an early age. Maybe Dipper was the same way?

"U-Um...so you go by D-Dipper, right?"

"Yes."

That black tail flicks again in clear annoyance. He swallows thickly when those cyan eyes narrow at him. The only thing he can do is grin nervously back. 

He watches the demon's lips upturn in a snarl before turning and leaving Will behind. 

Okay, so, their first meeting didn't go well. Or their second. Or their third. Or...well, their fourth either. 

And he was heading to their fifth. 

Will was determined though. Every meeting was short and bitter, with Dipper staying for about ten minutes and then getting up and leaving after answering Will's questions with one-word answers. But Will noticed that their interactions increased by a minute each time, and he couldn't tell if that was just by chance or if Dipper was actually beginning to warm up to him. He liked to believe in the latter. At least it seemed like the hybrid was answering more of his questions lately. 

He'd also taken the time to research demon customs. He could guess that Dipper associates more with his demon side just by his appearances and behavior, so he assumed it was safe to study the culture further. Of course, the Angel library had very scarce information on demons, so the information he did have was limited. Even the internet seemed to hold very little, but he used the little information he did have to his advantage. 

And that's how he ended up standing in front of Dipper attempting to nip into his finger to draw blood with smooth teeth. The demon just stares at him like he's insane, but he can see a small smile threatening to form. 

"I-I...uh...hold on."

He looks around quickly, perking up when he sees the clip of a pocket knife in the demon's jeans. He smiles weakly.

"C-Can I...um...borrow that?"

Cyan eyes follow his gaze and the demon raises an eyebrow. Long fingers pluck the knife from his pocket and he holds out the object. Will gently grasps it, blushing when his fingers brush against Dipper's. The boy pulls away, burying his hands into his pockets. 

Will doesn't pay it much mind as he clicks the pocketknife open. It's terrifying, nothing like the metal angels use. The blade is a colorless black, unlike the shining silver of the metal he was used to seeing. He clenches his jaw as he gently slices the tip of his finger open. He can see Dipper's eyes widen.

The pocketknife falls to the floor then, clinking loudly against the floor of the meeting room. Arms are around him and his finger disappears into hot, wet heat. His breath hitches and he's breathless as the sight finally registers in his mind.

His finger is buried in the demon's mouth and he can feel a hot tongue lap at the injury, licking the wound clean. One hand is gently holding his wrist and the other was responsible for forcing the pocketknife out of his hand. He's blushing wildly as cyan eyes stare down at his cleaned finger as Dipper pulls it out of his mouth. 

"What were you thinking?!"

And they're suddenly on him, forcing all rational thought out the window. He's back to struggling for words as his eyes stare at the fangs glaring at him. 

"I-I...I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" Dipper growls, still cradling his hands.

"W-Wanted to...connect with y-you." 

He sees something form in those blue eyes and he sees the boy's shoulders relax slightly. Those usually hard eyes are now soft as they stare back at him and he blinks. 

"You angels are all so naive and stupid."

He deflates a little until he sees Dipper flash him an exasperated smile.

"We don't do that anymore. Wherever you got that from...that's a very old tradition. Not even my grandparents do that anymore." 

He can hear a hint of a teasing tone in the words and he watches his hand become engulfed in soft hands. He feels a cheesy smile spread across his lips as he burns the sight into his memory. 

His blush darkens as his hand is lifted. His heart pounds in his chest as the demon kisses his wrist, and then the injury on his finger. His eyebrows raise in surprise when he realizes the wound is gone. 

"H-How-?"

Dipper chuckles and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. His mouth opens slightly in surprise as Dipper smirks at him.

"You really don't know anything about demons, do you?"

He shakes his head and the demon smiles at him. It's the warmest smile he's ever received and he now knows what "butterflies in your stomach" really means. Cyan eyes narrow slightly as the demon laughs softly at him. 

"C-Can you teach me?" Those eyes are bright now, bright and sweet and his heart skips a beat. "I-I want to know...about you."

For the first time, Dipper gives him a genuinely toothy grin. He sees those fangs in all their glory now, nothing like the human-like teeth of the angels he'd grown up with. 

"Yeah...okay."

His eyes glance at the slim black tail that's curled behind the demon. It's also the first time that tail isn't flicking and twitching angrily. He's so happy he could cry. 

\--

Dipper's tail flicks nervously as he waits for the other boy. He's seated on Will's bed, glancing around the room. It's all very bright and softly colored. The bed is plushy and squishy, as if it were one big pillow. He yawns, feeling tears prick at his eyes as his eyes droop. 

Will had said he'd be right back but it's been a good ten minutes and there was still no sight of the soft angel. He huffed and contemplated leaving. His wings were itching to be released anyway. He practically jumps off the bed and waltzes over to the window, gently pushing it open. It creaks wider and he feels the wind whoosh past him.

"O-Oh? Are you leaving?" 

He turns to see a disheveled boy standing at the door, looking like he was on the verge of tears. His tail stiffens as he raises his hands in defense.

"N-No! I just wanted some fresh air!"

He watches the angel breathe a sigh of relief. It makes him a little weary at how easy the boy was influenced. He guessed that's why he had to sign so many papers and go through an entire background process in order to advance to the next stage of the pairing process. 

Dating.

"S-Sorry for taking so long, I had to help my parents with something."

"Oh, that's quite alright." He looks around the room again. "So, what do you want to do?"

"U-Uh...well...I have movies?"

Dipper scrunches his nose and he sees Will stiffen.

"A-Ah...what about...a walk?"

"Do you have wings?"

Will's eyebrows shoot up and he snickers softly at the shocked expression on the angel's face. 

"D-Do you?"

"I may be an omega hybrid but I'm not useless." He laughs when Will's eyes light up.

"Y-You do! Have wings!" The boy quickly runs over and stares at him with childlike wonder. "Can I see them?"

Dipper snorts. 

"A classic game of I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

Will tilts his head and he waves his hand dismissively.

"Anyway, yes." He feels the wings emerge from his upper back and Will's eyes widen. That precious jaw drops and Dipper feels self conscious. It's not something he's ever let himself feel, because it's a weakness that no one needs to know about, but the way the angel gently raises a hand to brush against one of black appendages makes his face heat. The Angel isn't saying anything, just touching him, and it's making him nervous...until he looks into those soft eyes. 

They're so full of love. It's so strange, to see an emotion like that directed toward him, but it stirs something inside him. 

Fingers trace the outline of the dragon-like wings, gently gliding over the dark scales as if they were incredibly fragile. His heart thumps in his chest and he can't do anything but watch. It's almost as if he were in a trance, mesmerized by the gentle creature in front of him. 

Will finally pulls his hand back and smiles apologetically.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry."

He says nothing, still feeling the tingling from where the angel had touched him. 

And then suddenly beautiful white wings slowly fold into view. As if Dipper weren't already completely amazed, his mouth falls open in awe. Will smiles weakly at him and those wings twitch anxiously when he carefully reaches a hand forward, mirroring the angel's actions before. 

They're feathery and soft, very unlike his own, and they're...pure. 

He sees Will shiver as he runs a hand through those soft feathers, eyebrow raising as he sees a blush forming on the angel's cheeks. He continues his ministrations, watching Will shudder and bite his lip. 

Well.

He takes his hand back and Will looks relieved. He'll have to keep that in mind.

That blush lingers as Will seems to realize what happened, and he turns and quickly walks to the window to hide his face. Dipper smirks as he follows. 

Flying was a second nature task. It was like talking a walk for humans, but quite a bit more refreshing. Dipper liked the way the air felt through open fingers, the way it blew over his hair, the way it made him feel so free. He turns to see Will staring at him and the Angel squeaks before turning away. 

The last time he flew like this was the day he'd received the news that Will was his mate. He had been so angry, so bitter, but now he wondered why he had reacted so poorly.

Why any demon hated angels so much.

He didn't have a lot of experience with angels, only with Will, so he couldn't speak for all angels. But if they were anything like Will, then they were all perfect. He takes a deep breath in, reveling in the fresh air that fills his lungs.

What really determines the difference between angels and demons, anyway? Biologically, they were fairly similar. He feels something brush against his fingertips and looks out his peripheral to see Will struggling to decide if he should hold the hybrid's hand or not. He smirks before grasping that soft hand, hearing the surprised gasp suddenly erupt from the angel. 

Yes, he was probably the worst hybrid. Angel-Demon hybrids were even more rare than he was, but they were incredibly powerful. Unfortunately, they were usually created through unlawful means, breaking the mating system for selfish purposes. Human-Demon hybrids were just seen as weak, an abomination in both demon and human worlds, and an enemy to Angels because of his demonic blood. Demon-Human pairs were common, but offspring from these pairings were incredibly rare. Yet, somehow, Will didn't look at him any differently than if he were the purest angel alive. 

Will smiled brightly at him. 

Maybe everything he'd been taught his whole life was wrong because here he was, a demon falling for an angel. 

\--

"Hey!"

"S-Sorry!"

A soft growl erupts from the demon. 

"It's so...long?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"N-Nothing!"

He smiles apologetically.

"C-Can I...touch it?"

"Really?"

Nods.

Sighs.

"Fine."

Hands ghost over the black appendage and Will's eyebrows raise in amazement. Demon tails were really slick and strangely soft. The tail flicked in annoyance, with the arrow at the end of the tail avoiding nicking him as he strokes along the spine. 

"W-What's it like? To have a tail?"

"What's it like to not have a tail?" 

Will pouts when Dipper snorts. 

"They don't really feel any different than anything else. They just kindof exist." Dipper shrugs and Will blinks before turning back to cradling the tail. 

"You don't have horns?"

"Hybrid."

Will nods. He should've guessed that already.

"Fangs?"

"You haven't seen them already?"

He sees Dipper raise an eyebrow at him and he blushes. The demon must have caught on to him just asking so it would hide the fact that he was very much aware of those sharp teeth. 

"A-Ah...I mean..."

The demon chuckles before opening his mouth and pointing at the fangs. 

"See?"

Will leans in close and stares at them. They're definitely bigger than what he'd seen in the brief glances. Did all demons have such sharp teeth? 

He's suddenly aware of how close he is to Dipper's face and he swallows thickly. The demon smirks knowingly at him and he's sure the demon can sense his heartbeat from the small distance between them. Those cyan eyes look down at his own mouth and he slowly moves closer. 

His first kiss had always been a tender subject for him. He was one of the few angels who held little to no experience with romance whatsoever. The closest he'd ever come to romance were the books he'd read on his free time, or through the subject humans in the academy that served as test dummies that spoke of their past loves. He wasn't bullied or anything, having the excuse as being a simple Agape angel who had to fall in love before being able to express such affection.

He hesitates as his lips ghost over the demon's, waiting for some indication that Dipped wanted this, too. Half lidded eyes meet his own and suddenly Dipper's lips are pressed against his. Hands wrap around the back of his neck and pull him closer and he can feel his mind become hazy. His lips are tingling when Dipper pulls back and the skin of his neck feels hot where the demon's hands continue to hold him close. 

His heart swells because...he's just...

He's so happy. 

It's the first time they've had any form of affection since Dipper held his hand in the air that one time. The demon rests his forehead against Will's and he thinks he can hear him purring. Demons can purr? 

Cyan eyes meet his again and he feels a shiver run down his spine when they're filled with playful mischief.

"Wanna feel my fangs, too?"

"Eh?" Will jolts when Dipper practically pounces on him, forcing them to tumble back as lips crash into his. "Ack!"

\--

"How's it feel to have an angel for a boyfriend, Gleeful? Bet it's pretty humiliating to be paired with 'holier-than-thou' trash." 

The first person to ever mock him in years turns everyone's heads. They all stare wide eyed at the offending demon before turning to Dipper. The demon hybrid slams his locker closed before turning to snarl in a way that almost evokes his powers. 

He makes quick work of the demon, effectively terrifying everyone from ever making a comment toward the boy again. The demon was carried away quickly and Dipper looked around, challenging anyone else to say something. They all flinched and turned away, returning to whatever they were doing prior to the incident. 

He was very aware of the whispers and gossip behind his back about his mate, an angel that very quickly was known for his relations with one of the holiest angel families since the beginning of time. It didn't stop him from scaring half the school into submission at the very whisper of Will being anything less than perfect. 

"So testy."

The boy turned to see Mabel smirking at him as she paced herself next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"You'd be the same way if someone spoke that way about your mate."

"Maybe." She shifts the strap on her backpack up. "So, when do I get to meet this angel of yours, anyway?"

"When it's official."

"It's still not official?"

"There's the last set of paperwork that we need to finish."

"Shouldn't you two have finished that a month ago when you filled out the initial stuff? Otherwise that certainly seems like a lot of work."

"Yeah, but we decided to wait."

"Why?"

Dipper does a one shouldered shrug before glaring at a person whose eyes have remained on them for too long. They wince and turn away. 

"That's none of your business."

"You're awfully protective of that angel." He turned to narrow his eyes at his sister. "I'm worried for your safety, brother. People are talking."

"I'm well aware."

"Are you aware of what they're saying?"

"You know I don't care for gossip."

She moves to stand in front of him, effectively stopping the hybrid. He narrows his eyes slightly.

"You know what he is, right? A holy angel?"

"I know, yes."

"If you corrupt him, you could end the universe itself."

Dipper is well aware of his influence over Will. The angel had fallen for him so deeply that in a moment he could easily tell the boy to kill and he knows Will would for him. He could turn that sweet boy into an archangel and start another Holy War if he wanted. But that's the thing...Dipper didn't care about any of that. He had no true interest in power or ruling, more in just the fact that Will was his.

He didn't care if demons were talking, waiting for him to turn that alpha angel into the very being that could make demons rule again. He wasn't the first demon who was paired with a Holy Angel, nor would he probably be the last. And every demon previously had tried and failed in harnessing that power, ultimately dying and forcing their broken mates into cells. No, he'd been briefed and officials had screened him multiple times throughout it all to ensure he was different. And, truthfully, he was. 

He just wanted Will for his adorably shy, sweet, naive self. 

If the boy really did have unimaginable power, then so be it. Hopefully the day wouldn't come when they would need it. 

"I have no interest in doing that to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go catch the train."

He side steps his sister and continues forward, annoyed at her "worry" for him. No, she wasn't actually worried for him, just curious. Their family was known for corruption and greed, wanting to claw their way to the top and secure power over all else. He'd avoided his great-uncles since the mating because of this. 

A lot of his time was spent in the clouds with Will and he was wondering what that might be doing to him. 

But when he stepped off the train to those bright blue eyes and excited grin, he knew it didn't matter. It didn't matter that the angels around them would give him weird looks or that the demons below were ostracizing him.

No, all that mattered was the soft angel in his arms and he would be more than happy to die for the boy if it ever came to it.

He whined when he fell back on his tail after Will had tackled him to the ground.

"Will! Ow, hold on!"

The angels around them were wide-eyed and horrified when he finally freed his tail from under him. 

"A demon?"

"What's a demon doing here?"

"Are they even allowed here?"

"Why's Will hugging him?"

"They can't be mates, can they?"

Dipper looked around to see a small crowd gathered around them and he cleared his throat to get Will's attention.

"Uh...hey, Will."

"How was your day? I'm so happy you came! I know you've been to my other home but you're finally here! I can show you around and-"

"Will." 

Will looked at him curiously before following his gaze at the crowd around them. He frowned at the obvious sneers and disgust directed toward the demon. 

"What..."

"Lets go, eh? I don't uh...think I'm too welcome here."

They got off the ground and Dipper's tail quickly tucked between his legs as they walked. He made sure his fangs weren't poking out of his mouth as he turned his attention to the white floor. 

He'd been granted access to come to Heaven long ago by the head man himself, but that didn't stop the inevitable reaction of having a demon in such a holy place. The key card hung around his neck to blatantly state that he was a welcomed guest by God, but it also served to attract even more attention that he was, in fact, a demon.

Will guided them out of the station and he watched as feathery wings stretched around the boy's back. It made his stomach churn as he looked around at watching eyes.

"Can we um...not fly?"

"What? B-But you love flying!" 

It was a strange feeling, not being confident in yourself. It must be what omegas felt all the time, he just...had put off those feelings after years of fighting. Yet, now he was in a territory very unlike his own and somehow it forced uncomfortable submission in his bones. Those bright blue eyes looked down sympathetically at him.

"Dipper, they don't matter."

He sighs. He's never felt so...uncomfortable with his body before. He was proud of his demonic characteristics, even if he didn't have horns. When his fangs had finally come in he was thrilled. And his tail and wings came soon after, making him proudly sport them when he was younger. Now, his tail remained tucked and his fangs were hidden, and he was reluctant to show the once prideful black wings. Whispers rose around them and he pursed his lips.

"Ah...I know. Um...can we just...walk?"

He could see Will frown from his peripheral. 

"No."

"What?" He snapped his head up to see a determined expression on the angel's face. Will folded his arms over his chest.

"I said no. You're a guest here and you're my mate. If you want to fly, then you can fly. So, come on." 

He sighs. He hates when Will uses that alpha tone. The poor boy doesn't ever realize he's using it, or the fact that even if Dipper is an atypical he's still an omega and has to obey. He reluctantly forces his wings out and swallows thickly at the horrified gasps around them. But Will takes his hand, gives him that look that promises everything will be okay, and some of that weight lifts off his shoulders. 

He has to admit, Heaven is beautiful. It's nothing like his home. He could have done without his previous theory of all angels being like Will going under in flames, but it's okay. It's why he's never allowed Will where he lives.

They always met in the clouds, a happy medium between worlds. 

Will grins at him and he feels himself smile despite his previous insecurities.

If Will loved him, that's all that would ever matter.


End file.
